dchallofjusticefandomcom-20200213-history
Superman (The New 52)
Superman ► In The New 52, Superman was a blogger with a secret, unknown even to himself. He later discovered that the uniqueness of his being is due to his Kryptonian nature. As he discovered more of his heritage, he found a special Kryptonian armor from his homeworld. He became a founding member of the Justice League. Statistics First Appearance: Justice League #1 (2011) Base of Operations: Metropolis Powers: Under a yellow sun Superman is extraordinarily strong in addition to being nearly invulnerable. He can run and fly at incredible speeds and possesses other abilities such as super-hearing, heat vision, x-ray vision, and much more! Other Appearances: Batman: The Dark Knight #5-7, Swamp Thing #1, Supergirl #1-3, O.M.A.C. #7 Official Bio Rocketed to Earth from the doomed Planet Krypton, the infant Kal-El was adopted by the kindly Kent family of Smallville, Kansas. Young Clark Kent grew strong and powerful under the rays of Earth's yellow sun. Developing a phenomenal array of Super Powers. In adulthood, Clark would use these abilities as Superman, championing the virtues of Truth, Justice and The American Way while keeping secret of his true identity as a crusading reporter for a great metropolitan newspaper. Figures Superman was depicted in his New 52 garb in both flat and metallic colors. As various artists (and various consumers) interpret the costume as either flat or metallic in the comics, both are considered "basic" versions of the same design. DC Universe Classics All-Stars DC Comics Unlimited In the Comics Who's Who in The New 52 As the planet Krypton exploded and a civilization died, baby Kal-El was rocketed to safety by his parents. A rriving on the planet Earth and adopted into the care of Jonathan and Martha Kent, Kal-El would discover he had amazing powers and abilities because his alien physiology was exposed to the rays of Earth’s yellow sun. Raised to live as a human with the utmost moral standards, Clark would strive to be the best he could be in every situation. Approximately five years ago, Clark made his debut fighting injustice in the streets of Metropolis. At first he did so in secret as his powers continued to grow exponentially, but the threat of Brainiac, the alien collector of worlds, forced Superman into the public eye. Superman would be victorious and go on to inspire other heroes to step forward. He would also incur the wrath of many others who saw his existence on Earth as a threat, most notably the genius Lex Luthor. Superman is the most powerful being on the planet. His affiliation with the Justice League and his never-ending acts of courage have, for better or worse, put him in the spotlight. Detailed History In The New 52 Kal-El, an Kryptonian infant, had been jettisoned from his home planet just prior to its destruction. He was adopted by The Kents, a Kansas family, when his ship landed on Earth. He grew up as Clark Kent, who'd become a freelance journalist/blogger who specialized in anti-establishment writing. To combat "the Man" more directly, he adopted a new identity, which came to be known as Superman. As he came to discover more and more of his heritage, he discovered a Kryptonian armor that could change its properties depending on the wearer. He later became a founding member of the Justice League. Notes * His bio is identical to those of most of the basic Superman figures. Category:The New 52 characters Category:Justice League (The New 52) Category:Superman The New 52 characters